


Long Days

by Ravvi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is tired, HoneyKetchup, Mostly Fluff, Other, Underswap Papyrus, Undertale Sans, stoner bros, undertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/pseuds/Ravvi
Summary: There's so little time when you work yourself down to the bone...





	

Stretch wearily tossed his wet raincoat into the corner and kicked his muddy shoes after them, rubbing his face with a tired groan.  He stepped over the doormat, then looked back at the discarded garments with a twinge of guilt.  Blue and Papyrus had been on a rampage about the cleaning lately, and he _had_ said he would try to be neater.  Ugh…

Reluctantly, Stretch nudged his shoes together so they lined up with each other and sort of draped the raincoat over the end-table.  There.  That was better.  Satisfied, he crossed to the living room and collapsed onto the couch with a sigh.

“Ow?” The couch complained.

“Sorry,” Stretch grumbled, shifting to one side so Sans could drag his legs out from under Stretch’s backside.  “When’d you get in?”

Sans grumpily pulled the blanket he’d been lying under around his shoulders and yawned so widely his jaw creaked.  “Couple hours ago?  It’s uh…” Sans checked his phone’s screen, and pulled a face when he saw the time.  “Yeesh, it’s four in the morning.  Did they keep you extra long at the club or something?”

Stretch worked as a bouncer on weekends and typically didn’t get off until 3 AM.  It worked well enough for him – Stretch had never needed much sleep and was used to only getting a couple hours of it at home and the rest in power naps throughout the day.  The problem was that when his jobs all spontaneously decided to keep him late, he completely ran out of sleeping time. 

“Holiday season,” Stretch replied tiredly, trying to remember exactly how much time he’d spent with his eyes closed these last few days.  If he didn’t count blinking....“It’ll calm down in a couple days.”

“You uh, gonna last those couple days?” Sans asked, giving him a look.

“You know how much I love working myself down to the bone,” Stretch snorted, then groaned at himself.  “My god, that one’s old.”

“You said it, not me,” Sans chuckled.  “I guess I’ll let it slide, you look bone tired.”

“You’re taking pity on me?  Oooh, that stings so much I’m going to feel it to-marrow,” Stretch sighed, pressing a hand to his chest in mock pain.

Sans winked at him. “I don’t have the heart to hold it against you.”

“How about the spine?” Stretch asked, slipping his hand between the couch and the blanket around Sans’ shoulders.

“Pap’s always telling me I’ve gotta put more backbone into what I do,” Sans admitted, leaning forward to allow Stretch’s fingers to slowly work their way down his spine.  A touch of blue bloomed across his cheekbones as Stretch reached his lowest vertebrae and lingered, rubbing gently around his processes with two fingers.  “You, uh, gonna do anything there or just pass out buddy?”

“Both?” Stretch groaned, then pressed his face forward into Sans’ teeth.  He felt Sans’ grin widen, then part to allow Stretch’s tongue inside.  Stretch purred with appreciation, slowly curling his tongue around Sans’ for a long moment as his eyes drifted closed.  He started when Sans gently broke the kiss with a snort.  

“Didn’t think you’d literally try to do both.  I don’t think it works that way,” Sans chuckled. 

“Ok, ok...damn it, I wish I didn’t have work in a couple hours,” Stretch sighed, struggling to stay awake as he dipped his fingers under the hem of Sans’ shirt to slide along the tops of his iliac crests.  The bone slowly heated under his fingers, making his own pelvis twinge needily despite his fatigue. Great, he loved being horny and exhausted.

“People always say you sleep better if you’re tired out,” Sans mused sleepily, lifting his arms obligingly when Stretch began to tug his shirt off.

“’M all ready tired,” Stretch grumbled, kicking off his pants.  Sans took pity on him and helped with the sweatshirt and his own shorts, leaning in for another kiss as Stretch slowly began rubbing along the front of his spine. 

“Me too,” Sans admitted, resting his head against Stretch's chest as he leaned into the pleasant kneading.  Stretch wasn’t the only one working multiple jobs.  To be fair, Sans only had two to Stretch’s three, but Sans needed a lot more sleep to function coherently than his interdimensional friend.

“You top then,” Stretch mumbled, lying back on the couch and pulling Sans on top of him.

“No, you top,” Sans yawned, wiggling until his body pressed neatly in the curve of Stretch’s arms.

“No…” Stretch trailed off, curling around Sans with his bare ribs and pelvis pressing into Sans' spine, breathing slowing and growing even.

“Fine,” Sans yawned again, letting the gentle rise and fall of the ribs behind him lull him to sleep.

 

Barely an hour later, Papyrus bustled down the stairs, frowning over the state of the carpets in the upstairs loft.  Now that all these interdimensional Papyruses and Sanses kept showing up, the housework was completely falling apart.  At least Blue was extremely helpful.  Now THERE was a skeleton with standards-

Papyrus took one look at the couch and groaned aloud.

“Can you two NOT sleep naked in our LIVING ROOM?!” he groused to himself, scooping up the discarded clothes and dramatically tossing a blanket over the spooning skeletons.  Sans grinned to himself as he heard Papyrus stalk away, grumbling about stains and extra laundry, then went back to sleep.


End file.
